Zum ersten Mal
by yoho
Summary: Es gibt viele Dinge, die man irgendwann in seinem Leben zum ersten Mal macht. Aber längst nicht jedes erste Mal ist eine schöne Erinnerung.


Title: Zum ersten Mal

Author: Yoho

Rating: M

Spoilers: Die Geschichte spielt irgendwann nach Band fünf. Die Entwicklungen im sechsten Buch werden nicht berücksichtigt.

Summary: Es gibt viele Dinge, die man irgendwann in seinem Leben zum ersten Mal macht. Aber längst nicht jedes erste Mal ist eine schöne Erinnerung.

Authors Note: Diese Geschichte wird eventuell für manche Leserinnen und Leser nur schwer nachzuvollziehen sein. Aber wer selber schon mal beinahe gestorben ist, wird sie verstehen.

Disclaimer: Der Plot gehört mir. Hermine und Harry gehören der Frau Rowling. Ich mache das hier nur zum Spaß.

**Zum ersten Mal**

„Du hast noch Blut hier!"

Harry tastete nach seinen Hosen, die mit nach Innen gedrehten Beinen am Boden lagen und zog ein Taschentuch aus der Hosentasche. Er spuckte auf das Tuch und wischte Hermine damit über den rechten Oberarm und das Schulterblatt, bis sich die angetrockneten Blutreste von ihrer Haut lösten.

„Mein Blut?" fragte sie.

„Nein", sagte Harry, nachdem er ihren Körper sorgfältig gemustert hatte. „Außer dem Schnitt am Oberschenkel hast du keine Wunde. Aber da sind Kratzer auf deinem Rücken."

„Ich glaube, dass warst du", murmelte Hermine etwas schläfrig.

„Tut's weh?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Außerdem, ich war auch nicht gerade sanft zu dir!", sagte sie leise.

Harry folgte mit einem Finger der Linie ihrer Wirbelsäule, stoppte kurz über ihrem Po und ließ dann den Finger langsam über die schweißnasse Haut wieder zurück bis in ihren Nacken wandern.

Hermine gab einen Laut von sich, der irgendwo zwischen dem Schnurren von Krummbein und einem tiefen Seufzer lag.

„Warum tun wir so was?"

„Was meinst du?", fragte er. „Sex?"

„Sex haben nach so etwas? Wir könnten beide tot sein. Weißt du wie knapp das war?"

„Wenn du _es_ nicht getan hättest, wäre ich jetzt nicht mehr am Leben", sagte Harry.

Einen Moment war es ruhig.

„Du hast _das_ auch schon für mich getan. Aber du hast nie darüber reden wollen", stellte Hermine fest.

„Nein!"

„Warum nicht? Ich glaub' nicht, dass du dir das so einfach weggesteckt hast. Dafür kenne ich dich zu gut."

„Meinst du?"

„Mmmh", Hermine küsste ihn auf dem Mund. Ganz vorsichtig, um ihm nicht weh zu tun. Der Riss in seiner Lippe hatte erst vor kurzem aufgehört zu bluten.

„Kann man sich daran gewöhnen?", fragte sie.

Harry war schon klar, dass sie nicht den Kuss meinte und schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, kann man nicht. Egal wie wütend ich dabei war. Ich bin hinterher jedes Mal…", er suchte nach den richtigen Worten: „…traurig, bedrückt und trotzdem total geladen."

„Und dann schläfst du mit mir…?"

„Du wolltest auch. Oder?" fragte er zögerlich. „Du hast das nicht nur für mich gemacht?".

„Nein, hab' ich nicht. Ich wollte das auch", sagte Hermine und legte sich wieder auf den Bauch. „Nur, normalerweise sind wir nicht so…", sie zögerte, „…so hart miteinander."

„Das war auch nicht _normalerweise_."

„War das noch Liebe?"

„Nein", sagte Harry, „das war nur noch Trieb oder so was. Aber ich würde das sonst niemanden erlauben … was du getan hast."

Er ließ seine Hand erneut über ihren Rücken wandern, stoppte dieses Mal aber nicht und strich über ihren Po und die Beine. Als die Hand sich wieder nach oben bewegte, streichelte er die Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel.

„Die Frau hätte ich nicht töten müssen", sagte Hermine leise.

„Warum nicht?" wollte Harry wissen. „Sie waren alle zwei in meinem Rücken. Sie wollten mich beide von hinten erledigen."

„Ja, aber nachdem der Mann tot waren… Vielleicht hätte ein Stupor gereicht. Oder vielleicht wäre sie geflohen."

„Ein Stupor ist zu unsicher. Das wissen wir doch. Wenn derjenige stirbt, der ihn ausgesprochen hat, dann ist er aufgehoben. Und wollte sie fliehen? Hat sie sich umgedreht? Hat sie den Zauberstab runtergenommen?"

„Nein." murmelte Hermine, drehte sich auf den Rücken und verschränkte die Arme hinter ihrem Kopf.

Die Wunde auf ihrem Bein war jetzt in ganzer Länge zu sehen.

„Das gibt eine Narbe", meinte Harry.

„Meine zweite."

„Wir sollten jetzt aber keinen Wettbewerb eröffnen. Du hast ehe keine Chance."

Harry zeichnete mit dem Zeigefinger kleine Kreise auf ihren Bauch und Hermine kicherte.

Er überlegte kurz, ob das eine Reaktion auf seine Stichelei war, oder ob er sie gekitzelt hatte.

„Wo sie jetzt wohl sind?" fragte sie.

„Voldemort beerdigt seine Toten nicht. Ich denke, dass sich das Ministerium darum kümmert."

„Nein, das meine ich nicht. Wo sind ihre … Seelen?"

„Gibt es so was?"

Hermine dachte eine Weile nach. „So lange wir leben ja. Es ist das was wir sind. Unsere Persönlichkeit. Das Ich."

„Und glaubst du, das existiert weiter, wenn wir tot sind?"

„Ich weiß nicht." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir weiter leben. Irgendwo anders", sagte Harry leise.

„Dann sollten wir hier leben", stellte sie fest.

Harry sagte darauf nichts. Er streichelte sie weiter. Nur mit einer Fingerspitze.

„Ich rede wie ein schlechtes Buch", sagte Hermine und schloss ihre Beine, als seine Hand zwischen ihre Oberschenkel gleiten wollte.

„Ja, aber es ist wahr."

„Wird es leichter, beim zweiten Mal?"

„Nein", sagte Harry. „Nein, es wird nicht leichter. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass jedes Mal ein Stück von mir verschwindet. – Hab' ich mich verändert?"

„Wir haben uns vielleicht beide verändert. Auch ohne das Töten. - Ich weiß es nicht. Wir leben zusammen. Da merkt man das nicht so, wenn wir uns verändern."

Sie lagen jetzt auf der Seite und streichelten sich gegenseitig den Rücken und Harry rutschte etwas nach oben, damit sie seinen Hintern erreichen konnte.

„Es war so einfach", sagte Hermine. Ihre Stimme war gedämpft, weil sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust drückte.

„Es ist einfach, wenn man einmal damit angefangen hat. Du musst nur wütend genug sein. Das ist der ganze Trick dabei. Wut!"

„Sind wir Mörder?"

„Nein", sagte Harry. „Mörder töten für Geld, aus Spaß, aus Lust, aus Eifersucht, aus Rachgier. Hermine, die haben uns überfallen! Wir haben diesen Kampf nicht mal gesucht! Nein, wir sind keine Mörder!"

Hermine drückte ihn noch fester an sich und er zuckte zusammen. Irgendetwas war während des Kampfes mit seinen Rippen passiert.

„Zählst du sie?", fragte sie.

"Nein", sagte Harry. „Du solltest auch nicht damit anfangen. Es werden irgendwann zu viele."

„Es waren zwei", sagte Hermine. „Ich habe zwei Menschen getötet."

Sie bedeckte seine Brust mit kleinen Küssen, während er ihren Nacken streichelte und schließlich mit den Fingern durch ihre Haare fuhr.

„Ich will sehen, wie die grau werden", sagte Harry leise. „Und ich werde jeden umbringen, der mich daran hindern will. So oder so."

Er sah Hermine an. Seine Augen glitzerten jetzt. Sie wischte die Tränen von seinen Wangen und sie sagten lange Zeit gar nichts mehr.


End file.
